


I Can Keep You Company

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Series: A Series of Fortunate Events [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Being in a gang is something Toni loves, but sometimes it can be lonely and she needs some space from all the guys. Sometimes she just needs some girl time. That’s where Cheryl can help her.





	I Can Keep You Company

Cheryl P.O.V.  
It’s the second week of school and so far things are going well. No one has been killed recently and that is a miracle, what with the Southside and Northside going to school together. Plus seeing Toni every morning in our shared first period is always a great start to the day. Getting to know her has been coming along slowly but everything I’m learning about her has been keeping me fascinated with who she is. Except this morning, she seemed more tired and closed off then normal. I wonder what that was about. I tried to ask her but she just said it was nothing and she probably needs more sleep. 

 

SIghing I walk into the River Vixen locker room to get ready for practice. Since I’m the captain I don’t have a last period class, this way I can get everything ready for practice after school. It is also nice because it doubles as a time for me to get some peace and quiet without anyone around asking stupid questions and taking up my precious time. Turning to the right I start to walk towards my locker to put my stuff away so I can get everything that we need for practice out. Except I take one step and notice Toni sprawled out across a bench taking a nap. It looks very uncomfortable and I’m worried about why she’s here napping when there’s still another period of classes left. I slowly walk over to her and reach down, shaking her shoulders gently i whisper to her, “Hey Toni it’s time to wake up. You have class to get to.”

After a few seconds I see her yawn and start to stretch a little. Her eyes slowly open and she looks around before stopping to look at me. Shaking her head to try and dispel the lingering sleepiness she opens her mouth and says, “Hey Cheryl, sorry I’m in your space. I have study hall and needed to get away from Sweet Pea and Fangs for a little while. I didn’t know you had stuff to do in here or I would’ve found somewhere else.”

“I was worried you might skip class but now that I know you have study hall I don’t care if you come in here to sleep any day you want. I just have a few things to set up for practice today. I do have a question for you however. You didn’t seem like yourself today and now you are looking for space, did you get in a fight with the guys recently?” She just shakes her head in reply then takes a few seconds to come up with something to say. “Nope we didn’t get in a fight, it’s just sometimes I get tired of being just one of the guys. I love them don’t get me wrong but sometimes I need something a little different. You know? Just some girl time every now and then. But I don’t have many friends that are girls so that kinda just means I get some me time. That’s why I was kind of hiding in here taking a nap. If I’m in here the chances of them trying to follow me in here are pretty slim.”

Hearing Toni say that she doesn’t have any girl friends to hang out with when she needs a change makes me sad. I want to be her girl friend. I mean I want to be her friend when she needs to get away from all the guys. I also wouldn’t be opposed to dating her too however if that situation were to ever happen. But right now I have to focus on helping her have some girl time and making friends. Seeing her sad like this upsets me and I want to do everything I can to change it. Suddenly I have an idea that pops into my head.

Grinning widely at her I speak. “Well Toni you definitely don’t have to do this if you don’t want to but I think I have an idea that might help you out with this. You could join the Vixens!” She smiles back at me, “More time with you and an extracurricular activity that can help me make new friends. Why Cheryl I think that is a great idea.” I pull her into a hug before I can stop myself. She just looked so happy and the thought of getting to hang out with her more often made me act without thinking. But then she hugs me back. It’s so warm and comforting being held by Toni. Too soon for my liking however we both pull away before it can go on too long.

“So do I have to perform a specific dance or cheer or what?” She looks at me expectantly. “Oh you just have to perform whatever dance you feel comfortable with. But don’t worry I heard the captain is super nice when it comes to certain Serpents with pink hair. I’m sure whatever you do you will get in.” She winks at me, “Oh don’t worry I’m going to get in and it won’t be because of the captain having a soft spot for me. I’ll earn it with my dance.” Gulping I turn away from her slightly. “Oh ok well if you are good to go then you can try out today. I’ll just have to push today’s practice back to tomorrow. I’d much rather do that and see you try out then do boring routines with people who don’t understand how to listen and follow directions.” Grinning at me she replies, “Perfect I’ll just go change and find the song on my phone so I’ll be ready to go when everyone gets here.”

A few minutes later Toni comes back to where I’m sitting and we chat for a few minutes. Just talking about anything and everything. Conversation flows so easily between us and I feel so lucky to be able to get to know her. After a little while the final bell for the day rings and slowly people start to file in to get ready for practice. When they are all changed and have done their warm up laps I walk to the center of the gym and clear my throat. “Alright listen up ladies, today instead of normal practice we will be having a little treat. Miss Toni Topaz here is going to try out for a spot on the Vixens. Now watch closely and see what you should all aspire to look like when we perform.” I walk back to the side of the room as Toni walks to the center and gets ready to start.

I hit play on the music and Toni starts to move. She already makes gym clothes look unfairly good and then on top of it all she makes dancing look easy. The way she moves her body makes me unable to look away. She was right, no matter what I was going to ask her to be on the team. Even if I didn’t like her I would have begged her to join. We need that kind of talent to be front and center when we are in front of a crowd. She’s a star and she was born to do this. She takes my breath away and I don’t even bother trying to hide it.

When she’s done with her routine I turn the music off. Looking straight at her I say to everyone else, “See that’s what I’m talking about. That is star power and that is what we need more of. I wish you could all be more like Toni. Since that isn’t possible however I will do what I can to try and get you to that level. Practice is dismissed for the rest of the day. We are going to hit it hard tomorrow. And in case it wasn’t clear enough, Toni is now part of the Vixen’s so everyone please welcome her warmly.” I get a few odd looks for being so outwardly nice but I don’t care. She deserved all of that recognition and more. Plus it was true what I’d said, with Toni on our team we were definitely going to do amazing.

She walks over to me with a huge smile on her face. “Thanks Cher, I don’t think you realize how much this means to me. Not only do I love to dance so I’m excited to be on the Vixen’s but it’ll be so nice to get some more girl time and make more friends. You are the best!” Ah and there it is the happiness that I wanted to try and give back to her. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Found some time over the past few days to get this together and I don't hate it so that's good. Also I think the summary and title match it pretty well so that's always a bonus. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think.


End file.
